A sealing ring of this kind is known from EP 2 988 035 A1. The previously known sealing ring is used for sealing grease and comprises a clamping element that is arranged in an installation groove of the sealing ring. The installation groove is arranged on the side of the sealing leg radially remote from the sealing lip, the installation groove comprising an installation opening for the clamping element on the side radially remote from the sealing lip, which installation opening is delimited by two guide connecting pieces arranged adjacently to one another and so as to be spaced in the axial direction. The joint, when viewed in the radial direction and when the sealing ring is as manufactured, is arranged in the center of the sealing ring. Likewise in the radial direction and in the center of the sealing ring, a joint space formed in the axial direction so as to be open on one side and substantially C-shaped is arranged in the region of the joint. Said joint space is designed such that the medium to be sealed located therein is removed from said space. Since no medium to be sealed is retained inside the joint space, undesired hardening of the sealing ring is prevented and the sealing leg is able to follow high dynamic deflection movements of a machine element to be sealed, without the contact pressures by means of which the sealing lip sealingly contacts the machine element to be sealed changing considerably.
Another sealing ring of the type mentioned at the outset is known from DE 10 2009 053 558 A1. The sealing ring is formed in the shape of a 7 and comprises a first axial leg that is comparatively thick in the radial direction and a sealing leg that has a sealing lip, the sealing leg being connected to a first end face of the axial leg by means of a joint. A separately produced clamping element for stabilizing the sealing leg in the radial direction is, in contrast, not provided. The joint, when viewed in the radial direction and when the sealing ring is as manufactured, is arranged in the center of the sealing ring. The two end faces of the axial leg are formed so as to have projections and are supported in an installation space of a sealing arrangement by means of said projections, rotation/tilting of the sealing ring in the installation space being prevented by the projections when said sealing ring is used as intended. The projections may be formed as circumferentially enclosing, self-contained bulges which result in a particularly good clamping action of the axial leg in the installation space.